Just A Friendly Dragon Renion
by Toothlove
Summary: Description: 6 long time dragon best friends decide to get out of their usual lives to spend some quality time alone, but Toothless has something on his mind that causes him to get emotional, so his friends decide to help him cheer up in a not-so usual way. Note: I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters.
1. Original

It has been a whole year since the dragons of Berk decided to leave their human fiends and riders to live on their own in The Hidden World, and things could not be better for any of them. Several of them now have families, kids, and lives that the humans just would've gotten in the way of, one of them even became crowned as the King of Dragons for crying out loud.

One day, 6 long time best friends by the names of Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch decided to take a break from their normal daily routine, so, with their family's permission, they flew out of The Hidden World and settled on a small island only a few miles away from The Hidden World's entrance.

The island had trees, a lake full of fish which they could catch for dinner, and was not that far from home, so they all agreed that it would be perfect.

After they all got themselves some food, they decided to sit in a circle and just chat for a bit. After a few minutes of chatting, Stormfly decides to speak up by saying "Man, when was the last time we've all just hung out together like this?"

They all take a moment to think when Meatlug says, "Well, never really. I mean, even before we moved back to The Hidden World we almost always had our humans with us, and before that we were all locked in cages, so yeah."

The rest of the gang agree, but then Stormfly looks over to Toothless and notices that the entire time they were together he hasn't said much and seems to have a concerned look on his face. Concerned for her friend, she decides to ask him, "Hey Toothless, are you ok?"

This snaps the Night Fury out of his daze and he looks to her and says, "Huh? Oh, yeah. I-I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that you haven't really said anything this whole time we've been together and you look worried about something, is there something wrong?"

This causes the other dragons to look over at Toothless to see what's going on.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong, I promise."

"C'mon Toothless, just tell us." Barf says.

"Yeah, you can always talk to us." Belch adds.

Toothless then gets the impression that they're not going to stop until he tells them what's wrong, so he just sighs and asks everyone, "Do you think we should've left?"

This gets a confused look from everyone, Stormfly decides to ask, "You mean, should we have left The Hidden World today? Your wife did say that she would take care of things while we were gone and that she would-"

"That's not what I mean." Toothless interrupts by saying. "I meant, should we have left our friends, the humans?"

This gets an even more shocked look from everyone.

"Well," Meatlug begins to say, "We left because it wasn't safe for us anymore in their world, plus we are pretty happy even without them and I'm sure they're doing just fine."

"It's not just any human that I'm worried about, it's…Hiccup."

The shocked expressions just keep on coming. "But T." Hookfang says, "Hiccup released you too, he told you to be free."

"Yes, but I just wish that I could've told him about…" Toothless stops talking as he realizes what he is about to say.

"…About what?" Stormfly asks.

Toothless starts to tear up as he almost yells. "I just wish that I got to tell him that I loved him."

As soon as he said that, he just couldn't help but start sobbing into his front legs, while at the same time leaving everyone with their mouths wide open.

"Toothless I…" Stormfly started to say but couldn't think of what else to say.

"Wait," Hookfang says, "I always thought you were straight."

Toothless says in between sobs, "Yeah, for the first part of my life I thought the same thing, but as I got older I started having these strange feelings that I just couldn't ignore, feelings that I might also like males. I pushed those feelings to the back of my mind for as long as I could, but…then I met Hiccup and he made me realize that those feelings were true, and that I am gay. For years, I kept thinking of ways to show him how much he means to me, but I could never express my true emotions, and when I met my wife, Luna, she made me feel the same way that I felt when I met Hiccup, so I figured that I must be bi. I knew that my species was endangered so I had to make a choice, do I stay with the person that love or do I go and help repopulate my species? And when Hiccup said that I was free, I just couldn't bring myself to tell him anything, so I just left, and to this day I still wonder what would've happened if I just said something either at that moment or ANY of the thousands of times we were together."

After a moment of silence for everyone to process what Toothless had said, Stormfly finally speaks up and says, "Toothless, in all the years that I have known you, I never knew about any of these feelings that you are talking about."

Toothless responds by saying. "I try not to show my emotions around you guys or anyone for that matter, I just felt it would be best if you guys didn't worry about me so much…and now, there isn't a day that goes by without me constantly thinking about him and all the amazing things he did for me. I mean, he fed me when I was starving, he helped me fly again, this," he gestures to the prosthetic tail fin that lets him fly on his own. "Every time I look at the greatest gift he ever gave me, I think of him." He then starts to really break down and cry, "I'm sorry guys, I need to be alone right now."

"Toothless-" Stormfly squawks, but before she could say anything else, he runs off into the woods until he's far enough to be out of earshot, but close enough that they can still see him.

Having just told his friends so much about him, Toothless is now standing away from the group, crying to himself as what he said was so personal and left him so emotional.

The other dragons agree that they should do something to help him or help cheer him up a bit, but they just couldn't think of anything at that moment. When suddenly, Barf & Belch simultaneously get an idea, after which they start whispering to each other.

Stormfly notices this and has to ask the Zippleback, "What are you two talking about?"

They then nod in agreement to each other and Belch then leans down to whisper to Meatlug while Barf whispers to Hookfang. Both of which get surprised expressions out of both who then whisper something to the green dragon.

It took some convincing for the two to get on board with what Barf & Belch are planning, but they agreed that it might be best.

"Ok," Stormfly says, "Whatever you all are planning, could you at least fill me in on what's about to happen?"

Meatlug then walks over and whispers what Belch just told her to Stormfly, who also thinks that idea is crazy. "You want us to do what?" she asks.

Belch answers by saying, "Look, he's our friend and I think if we did this, then it could at least make him feel good about himself again."

Stormfly had to take another second to think about it, but after realizing what Toothless is going through, she realizes that maybe this could be the only way to not only make him feel better, but to get rid of some of the tension he must be feeling.

So the gang quietly walks over to the black dragon, who has stopped crying at that point but is still feeling sad, when suddenly Barf & Belch walk around him and put their faces in front of his.

"Hey there, sexy." Barf says, "We heard you're feeling down so we thought we could help out."

This gets a confused look from the Night Fury, "What are you two doing?"

Suddenly, Hookfang gets underneath Toothless's hind legs and sniffs there.

"Hey," He roars and jumps away, "What the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm trying to help you out is what I'm thinking." Hookfang responds with a smirk

"Ok, somebody please tell me what is going on before my head explodes." Toothless yells.

Stormfly steps up to him and calmly says, "Look, we can't begin to understand what you are feeling, but we think that we can help you."

Toothless gets a confused look on his face, "What does Hookfang sniffing my ass have to do with trying to make me feel better?"

"Well," Stormfly responds, "We think that the best way to help you get through this is by…offering ourselves to you and letting you blow off some steam."

Toothless had to pause to try to figure out what the Nadder was saying, but after putting the pieces together, he asks with a confused look, "Are you saying that, you want to…mate with me?"

He looks around to his friends and sees them all nod, confirming his suspicion.

"Oh my Thor, that is what you're saying. B-but why? Why would you think that…messing around with me would help me stop thinking about the human that I love."

Stormfly calmly says, "Look, none of us could ever replace Hiccup, but we think that if we help you get a load off or two, it could really benefit to make you feel better about yourself."

Toothless then turns around to the other three males in the room, "And what about you three, are you ok with this as well?"

"Well," Hookfang says, "It was these two who came up with the idea and I will admit to be a little bi-curious for a bit now."

"You two?" Toothless says to Barf & Belch

"That's right." Barf says, "We just want you to be happy." Belch adds.

A million thoughts are racing through Toothless's mind in that moment. He feels a little glad that his friends want to help him, but also unsure if this is the best thing for him, but then he also wonders why he doesn't feel as disgusted by this as he thought he should.

Stormfly then speaks up and says, "Look, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. The only reason we're even suggesting this is because we care about you and we want you to be happy, and, to tell you the truth, I have been thinking about you for some time now as well."

"You have?" Toothless asks.

"Yes, ever since I met you I've seen you as this strong, sexy, god of a dragon, and I know you are with Luna but that doesn't change the feelings I have for you right now."

Stormfly then leans in to Toothless's head, pressing her nose to his. Toothless then realizes that, maybe this could work, and with that he leans in and plants his lips onto Stormfly's.

Stormfly pulls back and has to ask, "What was that?"

Toothless responds with a chuckle, "I don't actually know, it's something that I see human mates do a lot, so I thought I would try it."

Stormfly's eyes widen, "Wait, so, does that mean that…you are willing to do this?"

All Toothless had to do was lean his head into Stormfly's, locking their lips once again, but this time Stormfly finds it to be kind of nice and leans into it.

"Yuk." Hookfang decides to ask. "How can anyone like touching their lips together?"

"Don't knock it till you try it." Belch says.

Hookfang then looks over and sees that Belch is currently locking lips with Meatlug.

"That is just…disgusting."

Toothless breaks from his kissing to say, "Says the guy whose eaten piles of yak dung fresh from the source." Before immediately going back to making out with Stormfly.

That comment made Hookfang's eyes widen as he looks to Barf and asks him, "You wanna try that out?"

Barf responds by saying, "I thought you'd never ask." And leans his lips into the Monstrous Nightmare's.

Pretty soon, all 6 dragons were caught in a full on make out session, each of them exploring each other's mouths and discovering their tastes.

Hookfang decides to break from his session and says to Toothless, "Well, someone sure is enjoying this."

And with that, Toothless looks down to see that he is in fact fully erect with his long, tapered member and dripping pre-cum onto the ground. He looks over to the other guys and says, "Yeah, well I'm not the only one."

It is then revealed that Hookfang, Barf and Belch are also erect, Hookfang's rigid all over and Barf & Belch have their dual hemipenes out and ready to go.

Stormfly says to Toothless, "Well, I know what we can do about that." And she turns around and lays her front half down, fully exposing her ass and pussy. Toothless doesn't need a written invitation to hop on her back and start getting ready to mate.

He lines himself up with the folds of her pussy and, using his pre-cum as lube, manages to slide a good amount of him inside her without too much effort at all.

"Oh, Toothless." Stormfly moans, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

He responds with a grunt and starts slowly sliding his member in and out of her tight pussy.

The sight of this gets Meatlug excited and she looks to the other guys. "You guys care to help me out?"

Hookfang delightfully responds. "I'd be happy to." And he gets behind her, lifts her heavy tail out of the way so he can get his member inside of her.

Toothless looks over to what is going on and asks, "Hey, I thought this was about making me feel better."

Hookfang responds with a smirk, "It still technically is, but I figured that if there is a lady asking for pleasure, then I might as well give it to her."

Toothless tilts his head in a shrug and says, "Hey, it's my deal, what you guys want to do is completely up to you." before resuming what he was doing with Stormfly.

But then, Barf & Belch look to them all and whine out. "Hey, what about us?"

Toothless then looks to Stormfly with a smirk and moves them both so that his ass is pressed right up against Hookfang's.

"C'mon you two." He says, "You've got two dicks and there are two asses in front of you, you do the math."

This gets a surprised look from Hookfang. "Wait, what?"

But it is too late as Barf & Belch hop up on top of the two males where Barf slips his cock inside of Hookfang, while Belch slides into Toothless.

Toothless actually was able to take it quite easily, but Hookfang seemed to be having some trouble.

Toothless looks over to Hookfang and says, "First time taking it up the ass, I'm guessing?"

Hookfang growls and responds with, "You are so going to pay for this."

With that said, the dragons then start pounding away at the holes they are in. Barf & Belch decide they want to take it up a notch, so they lean their long necks down and first give the ladies up front a kiss before moving back to the men that they are currently inside of.

After a few minutes of hot sex, Toothless speaks up and says, "Guys, I'm getting pretty close." The other dragons grunt saying they too are close, and a few seconds later, the males each give one final thrust before shooting their seed inside their respective holes.

After everyone's orgasm has died down a bit, they all take a moment to reflect on what they just did. Meatlug then looks back to Toothless and asks, "So, Toothless. How you feeling?"

Toothless says between panting. "I'm feeling, like I could go for another round." He then looks to Hookfang and asks, "You mind switching?" Hookfang nods in response, and Toothless then looks back to Barf & Belch and asks, "You two mind hopping off?"

Barf & Belch nod and slip themselves out of Toothless and Hookfang, while Toothless and Hookfang pull out of Stormfly and Meatlug respectively. Hookfang moves away from Meatlug while Toothless gets behind the Gronckle and slips himself inside of her.

"Dam, Meatlug." Toothless says with a grunt. "Even after taking Hookfang, you're still tight."

But then, he feels some weight on his back and something hard prodding his cum soaked ass. He looks back and sees that Hookfang is trying to mount him now.

"And just what are you doing back there?" Toothless asks.

"I never said who I would be switching with, besides consider this payback for that little stunt you pulled earlier with those two." Hookfang responds.

Toothless shrugs and says, "Do you hear me complaining?"

Hookfang smirks and starts slipping himself inside of and fucking Toothless, the force of which causes Toothless to get deeper inside of Meatlug, which causes her to let out the loudest moan ever.

Meanwhile, Stormfly, Barf and Belch are busy doing their own thing. "Guys," Stormfly says to the Zippleback, "I want to see what it's like with both of you inside of me."

"It would be our pleasure." Barf & Belch say simultaneously. They get up behind Stormfly and slip Barf's member into her ass and Belch's into her pussy.

Pretty soon, all 6 dragons are caught up in a full on dragon orgy. Each one trying out as many sex orifices as they can think of. At one point, Barf & Belch tried putting both of their members inside of Toothless while Hookfang gave him a face fuck.

Seeing this homoerotic display got the ladies curious about each other, so they get into a 69 position with Stormfly on top and Meatlug at the bottom.

"Oh Stormfly," Meatlug says. "You taste so amazing. I never knew I could love another female like this before today."

"Same here." Stormfly responds.

For the finale of it all, Toothless had Hookfang in his ass, Barf & Belch on his cock, His tongue inside Stormfly, and Barf & Belch both inside of Meatlug. Pretty soon they all let out a roar, as they experience their final orgasm of the day.

For what felt like half an hour, all dragons lay down on their sides exhausted, the guy's cocks flopping onto the ground, the girls with their gaping pussies, and everyone's asses are filled with a various mix of Night Fury, Zippleback, and Monstrous Nightmare sperm.

Finally, Stormfly looks up at the sky and says, "Guys, I know you're all tired but it is getting late, and we should head home soon."

They all agree and manage to get on their feet, but walking was a bit awkward for them as all of their asses were sore. They manage to get themselves cleaned off in the lake that's on the island before spreading their wings and taking off to head back to The Hidden World.

The flight took a bit longer because they were all so tired, but in the middle of the flight, Toothless speaks up and says, "Guys, thank you so much for such an amazing day. I could not have asked for better friends."

They all say that they are glad that he's feeling better and Meatlug decides to add, "We should definitely do that again sometime." Which they all happily agree to.

The End!

**Well, there it is, the first HTTYD Fanfic I ever wrote. Now I know what you all are thinking, how the heck did they all agree to sex so quickly? To put it simply, I just assumed that they were already such great friends at that point that I'm sure they thought about mating with each other at some point. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, I can't wait to see what you all think, and just to let you know, I am currently coming up with another story, but you will have to wait to see it. Thank you for reading, and take care.**


	2. Rewrite

**Dragon Reunion (rewrite)**

**Ok, I'm a bit late for doing this but whatever. **

**A week ago (8/16/) last year was the exciting release of my first ever story, Just a Friendly Dragon Reunion and that pretty much just kicked off a sort of fandom for my stories. **

**Through the 25 stories I've done I've gotten dozens of followers and supporters and I've even become part of a few fantastic roleplay forums in which I've met some other fantastic writers. **

**First off, I cannot thank those who have supported me enough. Whether you just recently started reading my stuff or have been there for me since the beginning, I truly appreciate all the love that I've gotten this past year. I do read my reviews and I always love seeing the feedback. **

**So, in honor of that spectacular event, I thought I'd do a rewrite of Reunion that I'm going to post with the original story so you can kind of see how far I've come as a writer. I did read the story beforehand and I have to say, I've definitely improved since then. **

**So, here it is, a rewrite of Just a Friendly Dragon Reunion.**

It's been a year since the dragon residents of Berk decided to move out and live on their own in The Hidden World with their loyal king to rule over them and keep them safe.

Since then, many of them now have new homes, mates, and families and are as happy and safe as ever. Of course those who did live on Berk do miss and still think about their human counterparts but at the same time they also know that it is still dangerous to live in the outside world, so they all choose to stay down in The Hidden World.

Of course, since the big move most of the dragons that used to be good friends with each other now hardly ever see each other with their busy lives, and it's for that reason that 6 particular dragons always make a point to see each other whenever they can.

These dragons, of course, are the original team of dragons that helped Berk realize that dragons are, in fact, caring creatures. We have Toothless, the Night Fury and Alpha of all dragons, Stormfly the Deadly Nadder, Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare, Meatlug the Gronckle and Barf & Belch the Zippleback.

Most of the time, it's just a small meetup with about 2 or 3 of them since, again, their lives are so busy and that especially goes to a certain black dragon that is now a king and has to perform duties to make sure his dragon kind are safe and happy.

However, on this day which happened to be the anniversary of when they all moved, those 6 dragons make a plan to all go out of The Hidden World and hangout again just like old times.

So, after saying goodbye to their families and loved ones, the 6 dragons head out of The Hidden World and head to a small island near the entrance that they found to be a perfect spot to hangout.

Once there, they do a little fishing to get a quick lunch before sitting around and telling stories about each other's lives. Stormfly was just wrapping up a story she was telling about her son with, "…but yeah, that's why you can never trust a Nadder hatchling with making a nest. They always forget to bring their quills inside their tails."

Meatlug shakes her head. "That Spike of yours just doesn't know when to stop, does he?"

Stormfly chuckles at that. "Nope, but I still can't help but love the little guy."

Barf then looks to Toothless and asks, "Say, Toothless, you've been pretty quiet today. Everything ok?"

Toothless blinks. "Huh? Oh, uh didn't even notice. I've, uh, got a lot on my mind."

Hookfang replies, "Let me guess, it's Luna's time of the month?"

Toothless gives the red dragon a glare. "For once, just keep it to yourself you hothead.

Stormfly adds, "I was just about to say the same thing."

Toothless adds. "No it's actually not about Luna. It's about…something else."

Meatlug gets a concerned look on her face. "What is it? If something's bothering you then you know you can just talk to us."

Toothless sighs. "I've just been…thinking. *sigh* Do you guys think we should've left Berk?"

All eyes went wide at the question. Belch was the one to point out, "Uh, you were the one who told us all it was time to leave. Matter of fact, I would've stayed back if it weren't for the fact that I'm connected to Barf and I assumed he wanted to go."

Barf's eyes widen at that. "Really? Because I was gonna stay if it weren't for the fact that I was connected to Belch and I assumed you wanted to go."

Hookfang lets the green Zippleback hatch this out as he asks, "Yeah, T, we've got a good thing going for us in The Hidden World. Why do you suddenly think we need to go back?"

Toothless shrugs. "Well, I don't mean go back entirely, just maybe visit now and then to…you know…make sure everyone there is ok."

Stormfly raises a brow to that. "Are you concerned about our humans and how they're doing? Because, if I know them, they're probably doing just fine as well on New Berk as the last line of defense before getting to The Hidden World."

Toothless sighs. "It's not just any of the humans that I'm concerned about…well, of course I'd love to know how they're all doing but that's really not it. It's…well…it's hard to explain."

The other dragons, including Barf & Belch who had finished up their personal conversation, exchange glances as they try to put the pieces together as to what Toothless was saying. Stormfly was quick to get the idea so she says to him, "It's Hiccup. Isn't it?"

A simple sigh from the Night Fury was all that needed to be said. Stormfly then says to him, "Well, I'm sure he's doing well, I mean you saw how good of an Alpha he was when we were living with him so who's to say he's not doing well now."

Toothless was now starting to tremble a little bit with nerves. "That's not what I meant…It's just that…well…I just wish that I was able to…tell him…*mumbles something incoherent as he puts his head into his arms.*"

The others raise brows to that as Meatlug asks, "Sorry, we didn't quite hear that."

Toothless moves his hands away so he could say with a shaky voice. "I just wish…I could've told him how I really felt about him…how I…love him." tears started flowing once that was said.

All other faces in the area lit up with expressions of shock and surprise with a mix of confusion as they all process what was just said. It was Barf who broke the silence by saying. "W…what?"

Belch adds, "You…love a human?"

Hookfang points out, "I'm not even going to mention the big reason why that's wrong right now except for this, I thought you were straight."

Toothless lifts his head up, showing his tear stained eyes, and says, "Yeah, well, that's what I thought too but when I met Hiccup I realized I had these strange feelings for him. I knew it was wrong because we're different species and we're both male but somehow my heart just didn't care. Since then I did everything in my power to try to show him my love without completely giving it away.

However, that idea was flushed when I met Astrid and found out that he had feelings for her. At first I was jealous because I thought I had him first but then I realized that he wanted to be in love with someone his own kind so I let him, but was never able to brush off those feelings. By the time I met Luna, it was already too late and I knew that I needed to save the Furies first so I married her and now we're trying for hatchlings. Though I always wonder what things could be like had they gone differently."

All of the other dragons hung on to every word, and with each word that was said, they grew could see Toothless's emotions more and more. Once Toothless was finished talking, he says to them, "Sorry guys, I need to go." before running off into the deeper parts of the woods.

Once Toothless was gone, the remaining dragons looked to each other and Meatlug says, "Dam. All the years I knew Toothless I never imagined he had such feelings for Hiccup."

Stormfly sighs. "I know. I feel like we should do something to help him out. I just don't know what."

The 5 dragons sit in silence again as they try to formulate a plan. Then Barf & Belch get an idea at the same time. They look to each other which Stormfly notices and asks, "What are you two thinking about?"

The Zippleback nods before Barf leans in and whispers something to Hookfang while Belch does the same to Meatlug. Both the Nightmare and Gronckle's eyes widen upon hearing whatever they were saying as Meatlug asks, "You really think that would work?"

Hookfang adds, "Yeah, that's kind of asking for a lot."

Barf replies, "Trust me, it will work."

Stormfly asks, "Ok, what is this plan you are talking about?"

Belch replies, "We think it would be nice if we gave Toothless…a fun time."

Stormfly raises another brow. "What do you mean by 'fun time?"

Belch replies again, "Fun of the…intimate kind."

Stormfly instantly knew that Belch was saying, "You think we should…do that with him? Ok…I have a lot of questions but I'm just gonna go with the one that counts. How did you two think of this?"

Barf was the one to reply, "Look, we've known and flown with each other for how long? And each time we fly, Toothless always seems to be out in front so you can't tell us you haven't looked at his undercarriage whilst doing so."

Belch adds, "In fact, we noticed just that on the way over today." Stormfly looks around nervously as she knew what he was talking about.

Barf then adds, "Look, if you want to stay out of it, fine, but we're going to show our friend just how much we care about him. Are you in?"

Stormfly could see that each of them, indeed, actually wants to do this and, well, she herself has been quite curious about what being with a Night Fury is like so she replies, "…ok."

The others nod and get up to follow where Toothless wondered off to. They soon find him and see that most of the tears had dried already. Barf & Belch were the first to take the initiative to start rubbing their heads on Toothless's sides. Toothless looks to the two and asks, "Uh…what exactly are you doing?"

"Helping you feel better, of course." Belch replies.

Hookfang leans in and gives Toothless's rear a sniff before saying, "Yeah, don't you think you need some release?"

Toothless quickly realized what was going on and jumps away saying, "What the hell has gotten into you guys?"

Meatlug steps up and says, "Look, we can now see that you've been feeling down lately and, well, we wanted a way to sort of cheer you up and, this was their idea not ours." She gestures to Barf & Belch. "We thought that by doing it with you could help out."

Toothless takes a few steps back and asks, "You guys want to…what? Why would you want to do this?"

Hookfang replies, "Come on, we're good friends here, right?"

Toothless replies, "Yeah, friends. Not mates. W-what is going on?"

Stormfly has the others stand down as she steps up and says, "Look, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. If you want, we can just head back to The Hidden World and forget about all of this."

"I'm gonna find that hard to do but go on." Toothless replies.

Stormfly adds, "It's just that, we just think if you had a chance to do this with someone else it could help ease your mind. We know we're not Hiccup but we still want to go that extra mile to make you happy. So, what do you say?"

There was a lot going through Toothless's mind. He could see the kindness and the will to help him out in their eyes, and yes it was true that he was happily married but lately he's been wanting…more. He steps forward and says, "Can you just promise not to tell Luna or anyone else about this?"

Stormfly replies, "What happens on this island stays on this island."

Toothless blinks before leaning in and kissing Stormfly right on the lips. He pulls away and says, "Ok. Just so you know, Stormfly, I've actually had feelings for you for quite some time now."

"I know." Stormfly replies. "And I'm happy you can finally show those feelings." She leans in again and kisses Toothless some more.

Hookfang then asks, "What are you two doing?"

Meatlug replies, "Kissing. It's something that humans do when they want to show quick signs of affection."

Hookfang nods. "Seems kind of weird. Pressing the holes you put food in or breathe fire through together."

Meatlug replies again, "It's actually not that bad. Here, let me show you." She leaps forwards and presses her lips against Hookfang's, diving deep into a loving kiss.

After Meatlug quickly pulls away, Hookfang comments, "Huh. It's actually not that bad." He brings Meatlug in and does it some more, which surprised Meatlug quite a bit but she soon gave in to the pleasure she was feeling from it.

Seeing the loving affection going on made Barf & Belch's heart soar with delight. They look to each other and figure that if they did that to each other, it would be basically selfcest which they weren't too fond about, so they just wait until someone calls them over.

After a few solid minutes of kissing, Toothless and Stormfly break from their session and Toothless says, "I gotta have you. Right now."

Stormfly chuckles and says, "Well then, Mr. Night Fury." She turns around and brushes her tail against his chin as she leans down and spreads her hind legs, giving Toothless complete view of her ass, pussy and udder which was still quite large due to her being recently pregnant. "Come and get me."

Toothless stares in delight as his mind led him to walk up and mount Stormfly, pressing his hard foot long, knotted cock against her pussy lips before pushing it inside. As soon as he was inside, Stormfly immediately groans out in pleasure as Toothless spears her uterus with his hard cock.

Nadder cocks, like the one that belongs to her mate, are usually covered in lots of barbs, much like their tails, so to have the much smoother Night Fury cock in her, it was like a whole new world of pleasure for Stormfly.

Hookfang then glances over and notices that Toothless and Stormfly had already gotten started. He then comments, "Say, didn't we come here to make him feel better?" He gestures to Toothless.

Meatlug shrugs. "Probably but that doesn't mean we have to go for him all at once, or that we can't enjoy ourselves in the process."

Hookfang shrugs. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Well, I'm feeling pretty horny, you wanna-" before Hookfang could even reply, Meatlug had already turned around and lifted her tail, much like Stormfly did for Toothless. Hookfang comments, "You naughty girl. I love it."

Hookfang was quick to mount Meatlug and push his 15 inch tapered cock inside her pussy, stretching it out with the hard flesh and giving the Gronckle the ride of her life.

It was then that Meatlug noticed that Barf & Belch were still standing off to the side waiting. She offers, "You two are welcome to join. Actually, here." She has herself and Hookfang walk over until they are next to Toothless and Stormfly before Meatlug suggests, "Take your pick." As she opens her mouth wide and nudges Stormfly, who's mind was too filled with lust to fully notice what was going on, to do the same.

Belch then points out, "Why do we need to choose?" He gestures to his and Barf's dual cocks that were each about as long as their necks.

Meatlug blinks. "Well, I suppose that could make things easier." Stormfly nods in agreement.

Barf & Belch get up and straddle their legs against the female's backs while keeping their dicks in front of their faces. Meatlug was quick to lick Belch's cock and slip it into her mouth while Stormfly had to get another small nudge to refocus her and open up for Barf's cock.

One unique fact about male Zipplebacks is that each of their side by side, dual cocks is actually directly connected to each individual head. So, in this instance, Barf can feel the cock on his side but not the one on Belch's and vice versa. So, if say a Zippleback were to be with multiple partners then it's not uncommon for them to switch cocks just so both heads can experience the pleasure that each partner has to offer.

Now all six dragons were happily caught up in the lust that was filling their minds and making the males rock their hips into their respective female partners. Toothless and Barf moved Stormfly back and forth, making their cocks slide in and out of her even more while Hookfang and Belch were doing a similar motion to Meatlug, only Meatlug was more active with keeping her mouth and pussy clenched.

Toothless thrusts a few more times before his knot pokes out of his sheath which causes him to stop and suddenly pull out of Stormfly. Barf & Belch notice this and Barf asks Toothless, "What's up, buddy?"

Toothless replies, "Sorry, it's just that I was getting close and I wanted this to last as long as possible."

Belch raises a brow to that. "So, you're saying you're a one nut and done type of dragon? I thought Night Furies had at least 6 shots in them."

Toothless's eyes widen before he says, "You know what? Fuck it." He grips Stormfly's hips tight and starts to pound her pussy hard enough to force her to take more of Barf's cock down her throat.

Barf groans upon feeling this and says, "Oooooh, that feels good. You really know how to put it back, Stormfly."

Belch adds, "Oh yeah, check out what our rock chomper down here is doing." Barf leans in and sees that Meatlug had already taken about half of Belch's cock down her throat, something that hardly any of Barf & Belch's partners have been able to do.

It wasn't long before Toothless pushes his knot inside Stormfly and releases his internal balls into her pussy, painting the insides with the hot Night Fury fluid. Seeing this happen drove Hookfang to do the same to Meatlug and while he didn't have a knot to push in, he was still able to fuck her good until he came in her with his own batch of hot cum.

Once their orgasms had settled, Toothless and Hookfang dismounts their ladies when Hookfang looks to Toothless and asks, "You wanna switch partners?"

Toothless nods. "Sure. Go ahead." He says that in a tiny bit of a devious way, but Hookfang shrugged that off as he mounts Stormfly and pushes his re-hardened cock into her pussy, effectively replacing Toothless's.

Hookfang was just starting to get into the rhythm of fucking Stormfly when suddenly he feels some weight on his back and something hard poke his ass. Hookfang looks back and asks, "Uh, T? What are you doing?"

Toothless smirks. "I didn't say which partner I'd be switching to. Besides, you can't tell me this is something you've wanted for some time and I'm sure this could also help me feel better."

Hookfang wanted so badly to throw Toothless off of him and yell at him, but part of him knew that Toothless was right so he relaxes his anus and allows Toothless to enter with ease. The fact that Toothless could enter so easily made him smirk even harder. "You're a bit loose. Could it be that the ultra-macho Hookfang isn't as straight as we thought?"

Hookfang growls. "Just get on with it."

Toothless shrugs and continues with pushing his cock into Hookfang, finding that his insides are even warmer than Stormfly's, could be due to a Monstrous Nightmare's naturally warmer body heat. Hookfang tried his best to hide the fact that he was actually enjoying it, but the clench around his cock told Toothless otherwise.

As for Meatlug, she pulls Belch's cock out of her mouth to say, "Hey, what about my pussy?"

Belch replies, "We've got you covered." He and Barf pull their cocks away from the girls' mouths, which was fine with Barf since Stormfly was still too stunned with pleasure to do much else than just sit there and let the other dragons do what they wish to her.

Barf & Belch then walk over to Meatlug's backside and mount her before stacking their cocks to where Barf was lined up with her anus and Belch with her pussy before pushing into her, giving her the deep double penetration that she knew she deserved.

"Oh, dam that's so good." Meatlug comments. "But doesn't it hurt to stack your dicks like that?"

Barf & Belch shake their heads. "Not at all." Barf replies. "For us it's sort of like stacking one arm on top of the other. Now, less talking, more fucking."

With that, Barf & Belch began their work with fucking Meatlug's anus and pussy respectively, making her pleasure filled mind go wild and making her tongue hang out of her mouth like Stormfly's.

Now, it was back to all of the male dragons thrusting into their respective orifices. Toothless's deep thrusts pushed Hookfang's cock deeper into Stormfly and Meatlug was having the best time getting fucked by two dicks that happened to be attached to one dragon.

The heat around his cock made Toothless feel his orgasm building up again faster than when he was in Stormfly, so he took this opportunity to give Hookfang a love bite on the shoulder which made Hookfang roar out in pleasure as that sent him over the edge as well and he too reached a quick second orgasm, spilling hot Nightmare cum into Stormfly's pussy while Toothless did the same inside Hookfang.

Barf & Belch, having been already at the edge when they were being sucked by Stormfly and Meatlug, came quickly too, both of them spilling their Zippleback spunk into her anus and pussy and enticing a loud moan from the Gronckle.

After his second orgasm had settled, Hookfang pats Stormfly on the side and asks, "Hey, Storm, you ok?" as he pulls out.

The others look and see that she seems to just be standing there with her mouth hanging open, looking somewhat lifeless. Meatlug, after having Barf & Belch pull out, goes over and checks on her saying, "I'd say she's all pleasured out. Wait, I think I saw…" She goes a bit deeper into the woods and yells, "Eureka!" before coming back with a sage fruit in her paws that she feeds to Stormfly.

Stormfly eats the fruit and immediately her eyes spring back to life and she says, "Huh? Oh, shit, how long was I out? Sorry, it's just that you guys are so good at this I just didn't even think about what was going on."

They all nod as Toothless, who was waiting for his knot to soften, pulls out of Hookfang and asks, "You wanna take a break or…?"

Stormfly then leaps towards Meatlug and knocks her on her back. She says with a deep smile. "You helped me, now I have to repay you." She gives Meatlug a deep kiss on the lips and rubs her hips against Meatlug's, making their pussies and teats grind together.

Toothless, Barf, Belch and Hookfang stare at the lesbian action and Hookfang comments, "That is the hottest thing I've ever seen. And I've seen my reflection." his cock twitches back to hardness and he says, "I gotta put this thing in something."

"By all means." Belch says as he and Barf lie on their backs and stretch their hind legs for Hookfang. Hookfang walks over and was quick to put his tapered cock into their wide shared anus, finding that he was able to slip it in quite easily.

Hookfang comments, "Dam, it's actually quite lose in here. T, you gotta try this."

Toothless walks over to Hookfang's left and lines up his own cock next to Hookfang's before pushing it in next to it inside the green Zippleback's anus, finding that, even with both cocks inside, it was still quite a good fit.

Barf & Belch immediately groan out in deep pleasure as Barf says, "We've done double penetration to plenty of mates before."

Belch adds, "But now that we're experiencing it ourselves, it's like nothing else. Do not stop, you two."

And they did not. Toothless and Hookfang push their cocks in and out of Barf & Belch, alternating who pushes in and who pushes out, while Stormfly and Meatlug continued to make out and grind their genitals together. Stormfly then flips over to a 69 position and drives her tongue deep into Meatlug's fat pussy while Meatlug squishes Stormfly's udder against her chin as she puts her tongue into Stormfly's pussy.

The homosexual bliss in the area was outstanding. All 6 dragons didn't even care about the fact that they were doing such gay acts, they were just loving the experience and pleasure that the acts were giving them.

Now Toothless and Hookfang were driving both of their cocks into Barf & Belch's anus at the same time, making it like it's just one big cock driving in there, while at the same time they took to pulling Barf & Belch's cocks up and began sucking on them.

As for the ladies, there was one thing Meatlug just couldn't resist at that moment and that was bringing Stormfly's udder up and suckling on the fat teats, making them leak a sweet tasting milk that ran down her throat instantly. Stormfly returns this by using her wings to massage Meatlug's lower rack of 6 breasts while continuing to eat out her pussy.

It wasn't much longer before Toothless and Hookfang drive their cocks into Barf & Belch one last time before firing a mixed load of Night Fury and Nightmare cum that filled up their anus to the brim which triggered their orgasm, causing them to shoot a load of Zippleback cream into their mouths. Stormfly and Meatlug reached their own orgasms as well, causing them to spray pussy juice onto their tongues and chins.

That third orgasm for Toothless and Hookfang, second for Barf & Belch, and uncounted for Stormfly and Meatlug, proved to be all that they needed before the girls flop to their sides and two of the guys flop on top of Barf & Belch as they were all finally spent.

All 6 dragons took an hour long nap in the post-orgasmic bliss, all of them tired yet satisfied with their work. Toothless was the first to wake up and notice that the sun was starting to set, so he nudges Hookfang and Barf & Belch saying, "Guys, get up. We gotta get back before it gets dark."

It took about 15 minutes for the rest of them to wake up and wash up in a nearby river before they fly off back to The Hidden World. On the way back, Toothless says to them, "Guys, I just wanted to say thank you for doing this with me. You guys really are great friends."

Stormfly replies. "No problem, Toothless. You were fantastic by the way."

Meatlug adds, "All of you guys were great. I didn't really get a chance to be with you, Toothless, but perhaps next time we do this I'll get that chance."

Toothless raises a brow. "So, there will be a next time?"

Hookfang shrugs. "I'd say so. If we can find a way to meet up again and do this, I'd be down."

Barf adds, "Yeah, we can let off some steam plus it would be a chance to see each other again."

Toothless nods. "Well then, we'll have to figure out when we can do it again. Though, right now we do need to get back as soon as possible. I just know that Luna is going to chew me out if I stay out too late."

Stormfly nods. "Yeah, I need to get back too. It was great seeing you guys again for just a nice, friendly dragon reunion."

With that and a laugh, the six dragons head back to their respective nests and get ready to hit the hay, all of which feeling happier and hopeful that they can do this another time.

**Thank you so much for reading this story and being a supporter of my work. I love all of the stories that I've managed to make this past year and I can only promise greatness in the future. **

**In the reviews, I'd like you to tell me your favorite story or moment from a story of mine. I'd love to hear what you guys have to say. **

**Take care, stay safe, and thank you for spreading the tooth love throughout this year. **


End file.
